


Баннеры некстов

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Banners, Fanart, Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: 11 шт. + 4 бонуса
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Нексты: челлендж





	1. Средние

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 шт. + 4 бонуса

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/4f9b54a3f19ac37bf94cb02ef014998b.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/7e0dc7037f411606c5115672c42b84bf.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/587e3ad61ca03caa46b135eae775e74e.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/5325d8d391ec26505b525b86abc6fb14.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/93f990b78406944e840bb24b5c0e54aa.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/2c3ce762ff2e676d6767b186f848583e.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/ee7b879b7935cb8eed02e3da420d9205.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/4783b9c3d8dcad269f16f02697b6fed2.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/a59ceea7322786589ff44dbe9ae5819b.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/9a09226837f246e3419617fccbe7453b.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/617ed1cc1a07865677ea5a3a016a9591.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

**  
Бонус:  
**

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/f261754e67abb9fa4a5ae6a4b1cc8563.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/17a1e3d71157f75a473b69195a71769f.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/8ec3eaf5e4ebf1efc43c3598d2d3f3cb.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/040b84258f7e635735c1e790ba7fa921.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`


	2. Большие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 шт. + 2 бонуса

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/ca0eb5cfb044060cccc269018a8989d2.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/2315047fc4a084e4d39fb1c00bbd6ad0.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/408d2061e88e5aa8e695b76178e7de64.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/56d3cf56a9e249a55637e84a4e97d47f.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/098bb09148e7ac9a51784da88809ba47.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/82b447adc3323749e4cbd50a1faa8e6a.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/7474255d6280833e9a70a28176ee2733.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/ea659b2b9a4d1c385103bc48ce372b0e.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/be2a9721691734c7a9db8cc184c44793.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/27efebc34188fb258f2b158a2ba51c2f.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

**  
Бонус:  
**

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/63cd40c8d9838a0e3056ae7108311fb7.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`

`<div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/08/04/785f98ca723f249a14cebd5d65358697.jpg" width="500px;"/> </a> </div>`


End file.
